


Of Kings, Knights and Pawns

by ViolettaVillas8



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Skywalker Family Drama, Skywalker Family Feels, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolettaVillas8/pseuds/ViolettaVillas8
Summary: It was an ordinary day. He died and wokes up in the past when he was nineteen.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 118





	Of Kings, Knights and Pawns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chancecraz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancecraz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Queens, Knights, and Pawns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543680) by [chancecraz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancecraz/pseuds/chancecraz). 



> TLJ!Luke’s consciousness is sent back into ANH!Luke’s body and he decides that the only way to save his future is to save relationship between his father and sister. He want have all family and he want to saves his future nephew.

He was dying. After so many years, he was finally dying. Then he felt a surge of Force.

You can fix everything

If he could. He would do anything. Force agreed. Then he felt like he was falling. He was falling in. He fell asleep.

Luke woke up but didn't open his eyes. He felt strange. As if he didn't have a beard. His body was thinner. He felt no pain in his bones, especially the remains of the emperor's torture. As if he wasn't completely tired of the old man. What was happening? He opened his eyes. It wasn't Anch-To. It was his old room! On Tatooine. He dreamed? He had many dreams about this place. He often dreamed of the past. He liked these dreams. He was glad that it was not a nightmare, but something was wrong ... He looked at the surroundings. It was his peace from the past. From his past ... His dreams have never been so real. It was too accurate. He looked at the floor. Never before, when he dreamed of this room, did he remember the indelible stain on the floor! Now he remembered! When he was ten years old, he tried to create his own engine in secret from his uncle! Unfortunately he made this stain and everything seemed.

The familiar weight of the heat that surrounded him, which he hadn't felt for many years, could be felt in the air. After Tatooine, there was nowhere where there would be such an atmosphere. Hoth was the worst, but Anch-To with his rains, also did not favor his body. He spent all his youth in the desert and despite the fact that Tatooine was an uninteresting planet, he really missed this familiar warmth. He could smell the kitchen now. As if Aunt Beru was just cooking. Is it possible? is he onTatooine? Many years ago? Is this a vision of the Force? But he died, should he have a vision? Maybe it's life after death? Only that he should probably also meet his parents and other Jedi?

He had to see his reflection as soon as possible. He saw it. Young Luke Skywalker was in the mirror. Nineteen. That boy that the galaxy worshiped. Legendary Luke Skywalker. He wasn't the broken Jedi who had let his students Leia and Han down. And Ben. Did he go back in time? Is he this Luke again, not a sarcastic old man?

This Luke destroyed the Death Star. He was a hero of the Rebellion. He saved his father. He was a man of success. Was it really him? He stuck his cheek. Did he have the right to be here? Did he just kill his nineteen-year version? He asked the Force what was going on.

No, it's still you. You are still there. Luke Skywalker. True Luke Skywalker.

Who was Luke Skywalker? Rey thought he was a hero. Not a broken man. He saw Ben, his nephew, before he died. Was it Ben? That impatient boy who was still walking with his uncle on garden in Jedi Academia? Was it Kylo Ren, absorbed by the Dark Side?

Luke still remembered the face of twenty-three-year-old Ben when he raised his sword. He was such a damn fool! It was just a stupid thought. He could never kill his nephew. He couldn't kill his father and he wouldn't kill his nephew. However, Ben woke up and saw. Son of Leia hated him after this moment.

Luke was in the past. Power transported him here. He reluctantly knew why. He had failed his destiny and could now fulfill them. Apparently Force thought he had to repeat it all. Was he really such a hopeless hero the first time? Although, maybe this is not a bad thought. He is no longer a naive nineteen year old. Maybe with all experience, it will shape the fate of the galaxy better? Maybe it's not a punishment, but a chance? 

"Luke, help me today. We need to buy droids ..." he heard the voice of his uncle Owen. Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru were alive! His strict uncle and wonderful aunt. Alive and safe. But tomorrow...  
Tomorrow they will die for C3PO and R2-D2. Today uncle buys droids. Tomorrow his aunt and uncle would be murdered by the Empire. Tomorrow.

He had to use his knowlege. They had to buy these droids, and without a sword, how would he save his uncle? Maybe he can stun the stormtroopers with Force? He had not done it for a long time, but now he was supposed to improve the situation of his past. 

He must save aunt and uncle from death. He has already lost too much of his family and aprentices. His aprentices were his second family. He also lost them. Ben murdered them. Now he won't lose anyone! He got to get everything back.

He is nineteen again and has knowledge! It can save and improve everything! He isn't loser. He is again victouries ! 

This time he will kill the emperor with his father! He will have a family. Maybe father will help rebuild the Jedi order? Over the years, he had told himself that the Jedi deserved to be extinct by diverting from his guilt, but now ... Force gave him a second life. The same Force from which he cut herself off gave him this offer! He started meditating again like many years ago. He opened fully, and again he felt the familiar light and the familiar shadow. Galaxy in darkness.

Suddenly he felt...his sister! They just caught her. Leia didn't tell him much about the time she was imprisoned. Han said he had nightmares at night and she was still cursing Vader. Her father did something to her. Did he will torture Leia like a on Bespin? Probably. He won't save her so quickly. He wanted Leia to accept her father. He wanted the whole family. If he everyone are together, they can protect Ben. And stop the emperor's plans completely. He must stop Leia's torture. But how? He reached out and led him through the Force. Like many years ago. All elections were open. Everything will be changed and everything will be corrected.

Cooperate with father

Power showed him. Father. He was still on the Dark Side. He wasn't that great Jedi as before. Maybe Luke could have saved him sooner? And Alderaan for Leia? Father have important knowledge on how to deal with the Dark Side and he would help Ben.

Luke himself knew little about the power of the Dark Side. Much of the Jedi's knowledge was destroyed by the Empire. Luke tried to help Ben but it didn't help. Apparently Ben was a different case than father. Father can share with him know how to help on to the person absorbed by the Dark Side.

Now he had to talk to his father. He haven't seen so many years. Father. How will he react? Will he take him to the emperor again? Will he tempt with the dark side? How will he react to Leia's existence? Father recently found out about her during the fight, so how will she behave now? It is terrible that he knows so little about his father. However, the Force wants him to talk to him.

He reached out and felt the familiar darkness again. There was light with him. Leia. Be terrified, but nothing happened to her. They just caught her. Her father had not tortured her yet.

He had to talk to his father. He must risked. He had to do it. For nineteen-year-old sister. She has never come to terms with torture and Alderaan. What if the father is not interested in this? What if he torture his daughter? What if he took Leia to the emperor?

Luke has some experience with the emperor, and Leia doesn't. Would father kill Palpatine for her? For sure, but again he would died. Luke can't let that happen. He must save his father and his sister. He has failed them both so many times. He didn't save Ben for Leia. He did not rebuild the Jedi Order for father.

Luke hoped that his father would not want to torture his daughter. He had to deal with him immediately. He reached into the familiar darkness.

"Who is it? What do you want, Jedi? Death? I can provide it! " Father asked sharply.

Luke flinched at the cruel tone of his father's. He had to tell him!

"I know you don't know who I am. My name is Luke Skywalker and I am your son, "says Luke.

Silence. Father did not deny it. He felt confusion in his father, anger and ... hope? That's good. Maybe he can save Leia.

"Son? But ... she died with the child! " his father howled.

"No, my mother gave birth to me and my sister," Luke said. There was so much regret and ... surprise in his father? The most was love for his mother. She must have been a wonderful woman, since even Darth Vader on the dark side of the Force loves her so much.

"Sister? Padme had twins? " my father asked.

"Yes! Leia Organa is my sister, ”Luke said quickly. He must save sister.

"We just caught her ... Tarkin! I can't take her to him, "he heard his father's frantic voice. So Leia will be protected. That's good. Then father returned to the conversation. Luke looked for a familiar light in his father. Very small but it is! As before. Now save father in advance. For sure!

"How do you know about me? And why are you contacting me now? I can feel you ... on Tatooine! This terrible planet! " he heard hatred in his father's voice. Because of the planet? Why did his father hate Tatooine? Luke didn't know. Of course Tatooine wasn't a great place to live, but it was a home for him.

" I woke up in my old room in body of nineteen. Really, I'm fifty-three years old. I'm back in time" replied Luke. However, he decided to conveniently skip the issue that he died.

"It's impossible," he heard his father's voice.

"You sense the truth, Father," Luke replied. He felt in his father still embraces confusion and ... joy? Of which? Luke understood the confusion, but the joy was extraordinary.

"Yes, I can sense it, but ..." his father hesitated.

"I lost so much, father" Luke answered sadly.

His father was silent. There was still a lot of confusion in him. Never mind, Luke now had to focus his father's attention on something else.

"Are you still above Tatooine? We need to meet and I want to see my sister. I haven't seen her a few years," Luke replied.

"Haven't you seen her a few years? Why?" his father was surprised.

"I failed her and her son," Luke replied sadly. He didn't want to tell everything to his father now.

"Son? I have a grandson Or will I have? " father asked. Joy remained in him. Real joy. Interesting. Why was he reaching his father so easily now? Maybe it's another gift from the Force?

"Yes. His name was Ben. Very stubborn and likes to walk his way. He had Lei's eyes. He had very dark hair, almost black. We don't, why his hair was have this colour" Luke said.

"Almost black hair? He could inherit it from my mother," there was great regret and longing in father's voice. He mentioned his grandmother Shmi Skywalker - Lars.

Then Luke remembered the droids! He had to get them, but what about father and Leia? And the Death Star? So many things to do! Han! Obi wan! He had to get a sword from Ben.

"What's going on, son? Feeling confused about you? " his father asked with concern.

"I have so many things to do! Let's meet in four hours, "Luke said.

"But I don't know that much! You can't break contact now, Luke! " shouted father.

"Father! Don't take Lea and me to the emperor! " Luke said quickly.

"What?" his father was surprised.

"Does not matter!" Luke finished the conversation.

Now droids. Then Obi Wan and Han ...

"Luke, hurry up!" he heard his uncle urge.

Luke ran up by to Uncle Owen. How wonderful it was to be young again. Without any pain in the joints and bones. All youthful energy. His uncle is wait for him with disapproval on her face.

Luke had wished all his life that he had last seen uncle when he had an argument with him about going to the Academy. A really pointless thing. He was looking at his uncle and gave in to the impulse to go hug.

"What are you doing, Luke?" Uncle Owen was surprised. He looked uncomfortable and quickly left Luke's arms.

"I love you, uncle," Luke replied. He have wanted to said it all his life and receive this offer thanks to the Force.

"What? I think you've been out in the sun too long, today Luke"uncle said awkwardly. Luke knew better. Uncle enjoyed it declaration. Maybe that's why Luke saw his father's love so easily?

Because his father was like Uncle Owen. His father woudn't can show love. Leia probably didn't understand that. From what Luke knows about her family, they all showed affection. Uncle Owen began to follow Java, and Luke heard Aunt Beru's voice. His dear aunt.

"Luke, Luke," cried aunt.

Luke ran to the edge of the pit and looked over her. His dear aunt who raised him with such attention and tenderness.

"Luke, tell your uncle that needs a robot saying Bocce" "she said.

Luke smiled broadly. It's his aunt Beru. He decided not to hold back and jumped down. His aunt shouted in surprise, but he already caught her in his arms.

"Luke, what are you doing?" she spoke in amazement.

"I want you to know that I love you very much. Thank you for raising me, "Luke said.

"Of course," my aunt agreed with surprise, but also hugged him. Luke sighed. He couldn't remember the last time he was in her arms.

"Luke, come back to your uncle, because he will be unhappy and remind him of this translator," use his aunt with a smile.

"Of course, Aunt Beru!" he said cheerfully, then jumped out from below by using the Force. He didn't saw at look at his aunt's face in shock.

Luke ran to his uncle, who was watching robot links and he told him about Aunt Beru's request. Jawa's prepared droids for sale. Uncle came over and began to choose. Luke was already with him and looked tenderly at R2 - D2. Uncle Owen just talked to C3PO who assured him that will be good at programming water evaporators. Luke smiled slyly.

Luke see that R2-D2 is not happy with the bragging of C3PO. The blue droid has always been so protective for the golden droid. It was perfect for Luke that again two droids with him. They will be useful in the coming days. Despite his pleasant thoughts, he was still worried about his father and Leia. What's up with them? Did your father tell Lei? Did he have to give her genetic evidence. Luke almost snorted imagining Leia with her royal pose with from Darth Vader genetic proof. She still will be angry.

Luke just hoped they wouldn't kill each other. Leia inherited her father's short temperament. And they are both without his presence are willing to kill each other. Fortunately, he had an ace up his sleeve. His sister and his father loved him. So, to go and not hurt him, they must make a truce. Łukasz smiled for that.

"Luke, are you okay? Why you acting strange today? " his uncle asked brusquely.

" I'm in a great mood," Luke continued to laugh, despite his uncle's expression.

"After your work, why don't you go see friends?" Uncle Owen suggested. Not good. If Uncle Owen speaks, that he will saw friends, it means he suspects something. Luke can tell his aunt and uncle about real age and time travel?

"I don't want to, I prefer to stay home," Luke said. This time, Uncle Owen looked at him with suspicion. If Luke were the same nineteen-year-old, as once was he had the he would moan that he wants to see friends.

"Yes, it's okay," Uncle Owen sighed, but still saw at Luke suspiciously. He turned to Java and began to target the price. After this 3CPO and the red droid were already bought.

"Take these two droids to the garage, okay? I want them to be cleaned before dinner, ”his uncle said.

"Sure as both suns Tatooine," Luke agreed and started walking. He counted down in his mind. One, two, three ... Smoke began to float from the red droid.

"Uncle Owen, this droid has a bad motivator," Luke replied, refraining from laughing.

Jawa next to Uncle Owen gave a protesting screech. Uncle Owen looked at Java angrily.

“What kind of trick are you trying to pull here?" Uncle Owen demanded.

Java raised her hands and speak something, but Luke doesn't understand.

"Uncle, let's get this blue one. This one looks good, "Luke shouted.

Uncle Owen agreed, and Luke went to the garage with the droids. Then he heard his aunt calling. He told the droids to wait for him.

"Luke, come here for a moment," he heard his aunt's voice again. He quickly entered the kitchen and saw Ben. Ben Kenobi was sitting at the table with his aunt. This strange image did not match his past. 

"What are you doing here?" Uncle Owen asked furiously.

"I need to talk to Luke immediately," Ben replied and stared at him seriously. What was it about? About father ? Did Ben know about their conversation?

"You don't talk to Luke! Don't make a second Anakin with him, ”Uncle Owen replied furiously.

"Owen is a serious matter!" Ben replied.

"What is going on?" Aunt Beru asked anxiously.

Then Luke felt the familiar darkness. Father. Suddenly the door opened and he saw his father's black mask.

"Obi Wan! I will kill you now, ”his father's rage was great .Luke felt in father the darkness and the urge to kill Ben's.Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru stepped back, and Luke quickly jumped between Ben and his father.

"Father, you won't do it," Luke replied calmly.

"Why? I'll kill him! I lost my children because of him! " shouted father.

"Children" Obi Wan sighed in horror.

"Please, father," Luke tried to set his reassuring presence to father.

Then Uncle Owen stepped out and stood next to Luke.

"Why do you call him father?" Uncle Owen asked strongly.

"This is my father, Darth Vader. Formerly known as Anakin Skywalker, "replied Luke.

"Don't say that name," his father roared.

"Are you my half brother? Did you free our mother from the Tuskens? Are you really Anakin Skywalker, Luke's father? " Uncle Owen asked.

Father was silent. Luke sensed that he had tried to calm down.

However, Luke still felt a lot of hatred for Obi Wan, who was sitting in the chair, barely conscious. As if he were in shock and Aunt Beru was trying to wake him up.

"I used to be Anakin Skywalker, but he was weak! He didn't save his mother!" father said coldly. Luke felt a great anguish in his father, he almost wanted to approach him, but he still felt terror in front of this powerful figure.

"I don't think my brother was weak. Many people tried to save mother, but no one do it . Except you, ”Uncle Owen replied.

"It was too late. I was late " his father said sadly.

"Maybe so, but thanks to you she was buried on at the funeral with her family. She died happy in arms of son. It's good death" Uncle Owen replied.

Darth Vader still looks at Uncle Owen, then turned his attention to Luke.

"You're coming with me. Your sister is waiting, ”his father said.

"You won't take him anywhere," said Obi Wan, who suddenly rose from his chair and drew his lightsaber.

Suddenly, a memory from the Death Star flashed before Luke. When he saw Ben give up. When he screamed on Death Star. When Leia comforted him, though she had just lost all her world herself. He won't allow it. Suddenly the Force began to vibrate. He can't let to lose someone again. Suddenly his father's and Ben's lightsabers were in his hands.

"Nobody will fight," Luke snapped.


End file.
